Administrative Core - SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT The responsibilities of the Administrative Core include monitoring and planning of scientific activities, providing scientific direction for the SPORE, ensuring an interdisciplinary translational research emphasis and integration within MD Anderson and NCI Translational Research Programs. The Administrative Core is managed by two co-directors (Drs. Laura Beretta and Ahmed Kaseb) who will preside over the scientific quality of the SPORE and ensure communication, cooperation, and integration between components of the SPORE. Administrative duties will be managed by Dr. Tiffany Calderone, Program Coordinator, who will oversee the SPORE activities and budget. Ms. Lynne Nugyen and Ms. Cassandra Harris, Project Director and Health Education Manager, respectively, in the Center for Community-Engaged Translational Research, will facilitate recruitment of minorities and women to the SPORE clinical trials and will serve as the community liaison for outreach efforts. Ms. Ersulan Hampton, Project Director in Translational Research Administration, will serve as a consultant for joint initiatives with other MD Anderson SPORES and the Institution CCSG. The Administrative Core provides leadership and coordinates the activities of the Executive Committee (which consists of all Project co-leaders and Core co-directors), the Internal Advisory Committee, the External Advisory Committee, and the SPORE Advocates. The objectives of the Administrative Core are: 1) to oversee all projects and cores; 2) to oversee the Developmental Research and Career Development programs; 3) to convene all meetings of the SPORE Executive Committee, Internal/External Advisory Committees, and Advocate Advisory Committee; 4) to schedule and organize all necessary meetings, including monthly scientific meetings, lectures, symposia, and attendance at any NCI-sponsored meetings/workshops; 5) to coordinate data quality control and quality assurance in conjunction with the Internal Review and Monitoring Committees of MD Anderson, 6) to monitor and oversee all fiscal and budgetary issues; 7) to initiate collaborative research with other SPOREs through electronic communications or joint meetings; 8) to communicate with the NCI Project Officer and other NCI staff to prepare all required reports and publications; 9) to notify the NCI Project Officer promptly of important developments that affect the management of the SPORE either positively or negatively; 10) to assure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements; and 11) to establish and implement policies for recruitment of women and minorities. Additional objectives of the Administrative Core will be to organize with the support of UT System and MD Anderson, annual scientific conferences on HCC and annual community events directed to minorities and underserved populations in Texas particularly affected by hepatocellular carcinoma. .